prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sawaizumi Chiyu
is a character in Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure. Chiyu's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Water. Bio Appearance Chiyu is a light skinned girl with grey-blue eyes and long charcoal hair worn over her left shoulder in a ponytail held by a light blue scrunchie. Her bangs are tucked to the side with a corner split, and on each side of her head is a shoulder-length lock of hair layered over it. Casually, she wears a pale blue off-shoulder top with long sleeves and a band of pale indigo around the top that has a bow on the side and dark blue straps on the shoulders. Her long denim skirt has a row of blue buttons going down the middle to match the lined detail. As Cure Fontaine, her eyes and hair become bright blue and her hair grows into a knee-length curled ponytail that splits into two sections, held by a pearl tiara that has a sapphire heart at the center. Her bangs stay the same and her forelocks are curled with more volume. She wears thin, light blue triangular earrings and a dark blue choker with a sapphire and ruffled fabric hanging from it. Her outfit is composed of a blue top lined in white, with the lower half and skirt in two scalloped layers of pale indigo and navy, the bottom of which has light blue lining and a layer of white fabric beneath it. Over her dress is a cerulean vest with a singular coat-tail and blue lining the lapel and bottom, formed into a heart at the center of the tail. The puffed white sleeves have a blue cuff, and on the back of her waist is a light blue bow. Sticking out from the vest is a split layer of semi-ruffled pale blue fabric. Included are white gloves with a light blue hart on top of the hand, and blue boots with a white flap-style cuff, worn with cerulean leg-warmers lined in white with a sapphire droplet at the middle. Personality Chiyu is a second year middle school student who lives a hygienic and cheerful lifestyle. She's the older sister type who, if she sees anything wrong, will do anything to help. She's very serious with a strong sense of responsibility, and will try to do everything herself. She is sporty, being the ace of the school's track and field team, and smart as well, especially when it comes to science. Relationships *'Pegitan' - Chiyu adores Pegitan and even volunteered to become his partner to fight the Megabyogen. *'Hanadera Nodoka' - Chiyu becomes fast friends with Nodoka, and cares for her well-being. Etymology - means "mountain stream" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E6%B2%A2.html, while means "fountain" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E6%B3%89.html. - There are three different meanings for the name, Chiyu, which are "cure", "healing", and "recovery" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E3%81%A1%E3%82%86.html. Cure Fontaine is a French word meaning "fountain or natural spring or an area of natural springs" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fontaine. History Meeting Nodoka Chiyu is jogging alone when she comes across Nodoka. Concentrating on her jogging, she doesn't notice her scrunchie falling out until Nodoka tells her. When Nodoka struggles to breathe, Chiyu wonders if Nodoka will be okay. Meeting Pegitan and Becoming Cure Fontaine Sometime after overhearing Nodoka talking to animals, Chiyu's family inn is having issues with its hot spring. She later meets Pegitan who is struggling to find a new human friend as his partner. Realizing that both her family business and the Earth are under attack, she actively volunteers to become partners with Pegitan and transforms into Cure Fontaine for the first time to fight against Shindoine. After saving the Water Element, she takes Pegitan under her wing and starts looking after him. Cure Fontaine "The two intersecting streams! Cure Fontaine!" 交わる二つの流れ！キュアフォンテーヌ！ Majiwaru Futatsu no Nagare! Kyua Fontēnu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Chiyu. In order to transform, she needs her transformation Element Bottle, her Healing Animal partner Pegitan and her Healing Stick. Transformation Attacks * : Her first attack that she can perform with her Healing Stick and Pegitan. Songs Chiyu's voice actor, Yorita Natsu has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duets Trivia *Chiyu shares her voice actress with Amamiya Takuto and Ikuto and the Gemini Star Princesses from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Gallery :Main Page: Sawaizumi Chiyu/Image Gallery References Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure characters Category:Main characters